HxH: Chimera Ant Arc Reloaded
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A unknown figure meets the Chimera Ant Queen and kicks off a series of events that changes the cannon


Summary: A unknown figure meets the Chimera Ant Queen and kicks off a series of events that changes the canon

Chapter I: Meet the Caretaker

Chimera Ant Home

Queen sat on her chair while looking at the empty room in front of her and felt something new to her.

Boredom.

'Hmmm, I did not expect this' The Royal Chimera Ant though to herself as the new feeling was quite sting at the moment. 'What do I do, there isn't much fun in just sitting on a throne all day and night. Maybe I should try reading or something' She thought as she stood up. She walked a little and looked around while noting just how hollow and bare the room was with just her there. 'Why is it so boring, all I have heard from my guards is how I deserve to rule, but this seems pretty dull. Do all rulers feel like this?' She thought

"Is something the matter?"

Queen jumped at the sudden voice from behind her.

A 16 year old teenager with lightly tanned Caucasian skin, his slit eyes were bright hazelnut with a neon blue pupils and his long slick back hair was glossy jet black and blue hued & tipped and tied into a low ponytail with a cat printed bandana holding it in place, he stood around 5'4 in height, he wore a large thin white jacket that had sky blue symbol of a Kitsune and a two tailed cat on the back with a large silver fur pellet cape hanging off his shoulder, underneath he wore a dark ocean blue long sleeve turtleneck sweater and black cargo pants and black shoes, though from under the fur cape was two seven foot long black and white furred/feathered cat tails tail swayed back n forth, covering his face was a hand stitched hood with holes for a pair of black cat ears coming out of his head.

The catboy takes off his cape and jacket then wraps his tail around them.

Queen looks at the old human… cat… person.

"Who… what are you?"

"Hmmmm well that's something" He said out loud, "I'm Kaileena, but most call me Caretaker" Kaileena telepathically said to Queen with a smile on his face.

Queen was taken back at the sudden voice in her head in till she realized that this… Kaileena person was talking to her via his mind to hers. How had he got in here? Was he even human? She doesn't remember humans having extra appendages, that and his scent was a half mix of a human and a feline.

"I'm sorry if I startled you" Kaileena apologized, "I have been told that I surprise people too much at times" The catboy says to Queen, he slowly walks up to the queen. "I heard you were quite bored are you not?"

Queen looks into Kaileena's eyes and stares a bit, he was so… unique that it was surprising, he wasn't like any humans she heard about, but also wasn't a Chimera Ant as she noticed his five fingered hands. But the calming aura his body was giving off was soothing to the Queen, when she focused again, Kaileena was right in front of her.

"If you like, I could be of assistance if you needed anything" Kaileena tells her, his composure was like a caring parent almost mirroring Colt in a way. But there was one thing that puzzled Queen.

"How is it that you entered the hive?"

Kaileena turns his head slightly before disappearing in a burst of sand and reappearing next to Queen in a cyclone of sand, startling her to no ends.

"I can turn my body into sand for a more, quicker form of movement to save time" Kaileena tells her, he sits down on a chair made from sand that was right next to the Queen's seat, which she follows and sits next to Kaileena.

"Your no Human?" Queen said, Kaileena knew it was more of a question then a fact, she hasn't met any humans other then the ones she eaten the brains of, but was fascinated by what sat before her.

"Your correct, I am what you call a Nekomata. I don't hail from the near lands and I'm possibly the only one you'll meet given the circumstances of my arrival" Kaileena says, he doesn't break eye contact with the queen as he speak.

"What circumstances?" Queen asks

"A Hunter by the name of Kite has informed other of your race and is sending other to exterminate you and your hive" Kaileena informs, "I on the other hand wish to… help you"

Queen was lose in a deep though, humans coming to kill her and her hive? How could they know their location!? But, considering how Kaileena travels she wasn't surprised by how he entered, on the other hand she wasn't much of a fighter so couldn't protect herself of there was an attack and no one was around to protect her.

"How can you help me?" Queen asks

The Caretaker smiles, "I see how your new Chimera Ants turn out and created" Kaileena reaches into his cape to pull out two jars with brains inside, "I wish to see what would happens if you were to consume nonhumans and how they would turn out"

The Chimera-ant Queen listened to Caretakers words with a certain intrigue. If he not human and powerful then these two new Chimera Ants would be a truly powerful subordinates. It was unfortunate that she had already started the creation of the three royal guards. Even all the necessary components for the King were already there, she only needed massive amounts of nutrients for the birth and enough soldiers to protect her during the pregnancy.

These nonhumans could be her personal bodyguard during the pregnancy to protect her. Though she would give him some time to adjust to their new existence.

Decision made she approached the two jars and quickly devoured it the contents. Kaileena watched all this with an small smile on his face before siting back down.

He looks off to the side as he felt someone coming, "It seems someone is coming"

Queen and Kaileena waited to see who was coming.


End file.
